Hello new baby
by RGaijin
Summary: Happy times at the Armstrong Manor. Another birth has occured. Olivier expects it to be yet another girl like the other two before this new baby, little does she know though that, this time, its a boy.


Author's note: This drabble was written from the prompt; '_Oliver receiving news that she's going to have a little brother?' _on my roleplaying account on tumblr. I hope you like and as always, reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Olivier Mira Armstrong, aged six. Sat on a large chair just outside their parents room. Clad in a light blue summer dress, long white socks, shiny black shoes and a matching blue ribbon in her shoulder length, well brushed, blonde locks.

Beside her were two other chairs. One occupied by the second Armstrong child; her sister Amue, aged five, who wore a purple frilly frock with matching ribbon in her short blonde hair sat quietly both hands over her lap.

If one were to compare the two girls, sitting side by side together, they would think Amue was the older one, judging from how much bigger and taller she appeared.

The other chair was vacant, the occupant who was meant to be sitting on it, the third child of Armstrongs, Strongine, aged four, wearing a pink dress and matching ribbon in her blonde curls, who also seemed to have taken her second sisters looks was playing at the feet of the other two girls with her toy train, rolling it back and forth on the floor.

The two girls quietly sat watching the youngest play, Amue occassionally telling her sister to be quiet while Olivier, the eldest of the two, said nothing. Boredly kicking her legs, which barely reached the floor with a sullen expression.

You see, Olivier knew that was happening behind the doors, which concealed her parents. Her parents were spending some time with the newborn after its birth, choosing names and getting acquianted before they called the children in. She had seen it happen twice already, and both times she was presented with a chubby cheeked baby and was told by her mother who proudly held the bundle in her arms, to welcome her new sibling. Her father on the other hand, after kissing his wife on the head, would hastily excuse himself leave the room, muttering that he had work to attend to.

So it wouldn't be any surprise to her now that this time would be any different, she didn't mind having yet another sister around. Sisters were fun, most times. Even if they were growing faster than she was, she liked bossing them around and teaching them things they didn't know.

Sisters also seemed a lot better than boys, in Olivier's mind. They smelled better and looked nicer.

The door suddenly opened and a neatly dressed maid peeked her head before emerging fully to smile at the three little girls. "You can come inside now, little ladies. Your parents are expecting you." She sweetly said, moving to stand beside the door and waiting for them to enter.

"Come on, Amue and Strongine. Let's go." Olivier jumped off the chair and proudly passed the maid, the two girls following right after her.

Once all three were beside their mother's bed, the woman smiled at her three little girls and called for Olivier to come closer as Strongine climbed the bed to sit beside her and Amue went to stand beside her papa.

"Is it another girl?" Olivier asked curiously, trying to take a good look at the pink faced, closed eyed babe in her mother's arms. Their father laughed then, his booming voice echoing throughout the room.

"No Olivier, its not. Say hello to your new baby brother, Alexander Louis Armstrong. But you can call him Alex."

She turned towards her father, tilting her head at him, he seemed happier than the other time times she'd seen him, the times when her sisters were born, she then turned back towards the sleeping babe. He also, hadn't rushed off to work like he did the other two times.

A boy. She had expected another sister but this time it was actually a boy. She frowned at him. A large, single, blonde curl stared at her from his bald head.

"He looks funny and doesn't smell as nice as Amue and Strongine did." She whispered to her mother, who only smiled slightly in response. Olivier then leaned close to him and boldly said.

"Hello Alex, I'm your big sister Olivier and I'm going to take _very_ good care of you."


End file.
